Love Is a Dangerous Thing
by Ciara1214
Summary: Redpaw is the most promising apprentice for ThunderClan. She has excellent battle reflexes, a keen eye when hunting and, to top that, is the daughter of Brambleclaw, the deputy, and Squirrelflight, the leaders daughter. Everybody in ThunderClan loves her but only for her skills, so when she meets an apprentice called Falconpaw, how can she say no? The problem? Hes from another Clan
1. Prologue

**This is my new story "Love Is a Dangerous Thing." Its about Redpaw, daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight and supposed littermate to Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw, who are older then her because they are actually born from another litter. Basically, she is loved by all of ThunderClan but only for her talents and she meets this cat named Falconpaw and ya. You'll have to read to find out what happens. :)**

 **Enjoy ppls!**

 _Prologue_ ; Squirrelflight POV ~

Squirrelflight couldn't believe she was going to have kits. She had supposedly just given birth to Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit just two moons ago. It would look bad if she had another litter right after she'd had another one! Leafpool walked beside her as they wandered through the forest, as silent as shadows.

"So what are you going to do?" Leafpool asked.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I don't know. I just.. Don't know."

Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Squirrelflight?!" Leafpool asked, concern flashing in her eyes. "Are you okay?!"

Squirrelflight had never had kits before but she'd seen she-cats give birth and had helped her sister through that process. She knew what was happening. "The kits," she hissed through the pain. "They're coming!"

Leafpool immediately grabbed a stick. "Bite down on this when you feel the kits coming!" She told her sister.

She nodded and took the stick from Leafpool.A spasm ripped through her body and she tried to stifle a yowl of pain.

Leafpool felt her stomach. "It looks like you'll be having three kits."

Squirrelflight nodded, though the pain coursing through her body made it hard. "Okay then," she mewed.

Another spasm ripped through her body and, yet again, she tried to stifle a yowl, once again failing.

"Push!" Leafpool instructed and Squirrelflight obliged, screwing up her eyes tight and biting down hard on the stick.

A moment later a kit slipped down onto the hard forest floor.

Leafpool quickly rushed to its side and licked its fur the wrong way, getting it to breath. She smiled and put it at Squirrelflight's stomach. "It's a strong little tom." She told her.

Squirrelflight sighed in relief and tried to look over to see her son. She smiled at the sight of him and love sparked in her eyes. Another spasm ripping through her body caused her to shriek in pain and look away from her son.

"Push again!" Leafpool told her sister and Squirrelflight splintered the stick when she bit down on the stick with the strength of a lion.

Another kit slipped down onto the forest floor, joined by the third kit a moment later.

Leafpool felt Squirrelflight's stomach. "That's all," she told her and Squirrelflight sighed in relief.

They licked the two other kits and set them beside their brother.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Leafpool informed her and Squirrelflight smiled.

She cast her eye over them.

The only tom was pale grey with darker flecks. You could already see the muscles beneath his kitten soft pelt. He reminded her very much if someone.

His sister was tiny. Her pelt was a light brown and she had tabby stripes. In short, she looked like a very tiny version of Squirrelflight's sister Leafpool

The last kit was black and white with a tail tip that was so dark ginger it looked red. Her body was lithe and slender.

"What will you name them?" Leafpool asked.

"I don't know," Squirrelfight answered honestly. She had no idea what to name them, she didn't feel like real mother material.

"Why don't we start by naming the little she-kit Primrosekit?" Leafpool suggested.

Squirrelflight touched the small light brown tabby she-kit with her tail. "Primrosekit, I like it."

She looked at the black and white she-kit with the red tail tip. "Would Redkit suit this little she-kit?"

Leafpool nodded. "It would be a great name for her."

Squirrelflight nodded and turned to the last kit, the tom. "I'd like to name this kit Graykit, because if his pelt and to honour Graystripe."

Leafpool smiled. "That's nice. We'd better get them to camp now, theyll get cold out here." She paused. "What will we tell the Clan?"

She thought. "Maybe that I didn't have all my kits at the same time and, while Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit were born early, Redkit, Graykit and Primrosekit came at the right time."

Leafpool thoughts for a moment then said. "That would work. C'mon let's get back to camp."

Brambleclaw was guarding the camp when Leafpool and Squirrelflight came up to the camp entrance, carrying kits by the scruffs.

His eyes widened and he rushed forwards, "What's this?!"

Leafpool set down the kit she was carrying, Primrosekit, and mewed. "Brambleclaw, meet your new kits."

Brambleclaws eyes widened even more. "How can this be? Lionkit...! Hollykit! Jaykit!"

Squirreflight set down Redkit and Graykit. "Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit came early, while the other half of the litter stayed until the right time."

Brambleclaw's eyes shone with happiness. "C'mon. Let's go tell Firestar."

He picked up Graykit and Leafpool and Squirrelflight followed behind him, holding Primrosekit and Redkit gently by the scruffs.

When the entered Firestars den, Firestar woke immediately- looking suprised to have his deputy and two daughters in his den in the middle of the night holding three newborn kits!

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, waking his mate Sandstorm.

"W-What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"That's what I was asking," Firestar mewed. He wasn't angry though, just curious.

Squirrelflight set down Redkit. "Meet my new kits."

Firestar and Sandstorm looked at eachother, obviously very confused, then back at Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Leafpool.

Leafpool explained the fake story, about how Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit had come early while these three kits had stayed until the right time.

"I've never heard of that before," Sandstorm meowed.

Terror sparked at Squirrelflight but Leafpool responded calmly. "It's just very unusual, that's all."

Firestar relaxed. "Well, what are their names?" He asked, smiling at the fact his daughter had just had more kits.

"The gray tom is Graykit, after Graystripe," Squirrelflight mewed and looked at her mother an dfather after saying this, wanting to know his reaction. They smiled approvingly and Sandstorm said;

"I think he would of liked that."

"The tiny light brown tabby she-kit is Primrosekit," Squirrelflight went on. "And the black and white she-kit is Redkit after her little red tipped tail."

"And they're Brambleclaws kits I presume." Sandstorm asked.

"Of course they are." Squirrelflight mewed though she answered her mother with a heavy heart, knowing that might not be exactly true.

"Well, why don't you go and settle them down in the nursery with their siblings, Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit?"

Squirrelflight nodded and picked up Primrosekit and Redkit. Leafpool carried Graykit and the padded to the Nursery.

Ferncloud was in the Nursery as well and asleep, her belly was HUGE. She would give birth in less then a moon.

They set Primrosekit, Redkit and Graykit down with Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit.

Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit would, no doubt, be awfully suprised when they heard about their new littermates. But Squirrelflight didn't doubt that they'd make them feel welcomed and accept them.

They all had Leafpool's kindness, understanding and generosity.

Squirrelflight curled up around all six kits and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Brambleclaw's sharp mew rang out clearly, everyone in the hollow could hear it. "You don't swish your tail like that across the ground! It alerts the prey that you're coming."

Redpaw felt every cat in the Hollow turn to her, their gazes burning into her pelt. "Yes Brambleclaw." She muttered.

"Now do it again." Her father instructed her. "And quicker this time, you can't diddle diddle when you are trying to feed the Clan!"

Redpaw self consciously crouched down and pretended a leaf nearby was her prey. It was fluttering in the breeze but not actually moving. She crept closer and closer, her paws making no sound on the earth. She kept her tail off the ground and she was faster too, just like her father had told her to.

In one swift pounce the leaf was hooked on her claws.

Praise for her unique, "amazing" technique rang out around the Camp; "Well done Redpaw!" "Have you ever seen anything like it?" "Going to be a beautiful hunter that one!" "Valuable asset to ThunderClan."

Redpaw hated it. But her father Brambleclaw was sitting up, his chest puffed out with pride. She didn't get it. "What's the big deal?" She asked her father. "I just pounced on a leaf!"

Her father looked down on her. "But the way you did it! Any warrior could see the raw talent you possess! You're important to us Redpaw!"

Redpaw's eyes lit up. Was this finally it. Was her father going to tell her she was important to ThunderClan.. For so,etching other then her talents? But her heart sank when he went on.

"Your skill is spectacular!"

Lionpaw and Primrose, her siblings, were whispering to each other, shooting glances her way.

Redpaw tried to smile at them and when she did they frowned and turned away. She knew why. A few sunrises ago they'd found out that three out of six of the, we're going to be part of a prophecy "There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."

They thought Redpaw was part of it. That she didn't deserve to be part of it because she got too much attention already! Her own siblings!

A sob caught in her throat. She looked up at Brambleclaw. "Can I go out for a bit?"

"As long as you bring back prey." Brambleclaw mewed. "But it shouldn't be so hard for you huh Redpaw," his eyes shone with appreciation. "Your skill makes it impossible for the prey to stand a chance. You're so talented that way."

"Yes Brambleclaw," she replied meekly before bolting out of camp.

* * *

Redpaw sat by the WindClan border, her eyes fixated on her paws. Curse her horrible talents! Why couldn't she just be a normal ThunderClan cat!?

"You look pretty blue." A mew remarked from behind her.

"Go away!" She mewed, her feelings being unleashed for the first time. "Leave me alone!"

"Woah, Fiery. It's nice to use manners you know. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

Redpaw spun round and her eyes widened at the sight of the behind her. "WindClan apprentice!" She yowled.

The apprentice sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "Sorry, I think RiverClan didn't quite hear you."

Redpaw's eyes narrowed.

"Plus," the WindClan tom added, twitching an ear. "I have a name. I'm not just WindClan apprentice."

"Why are you on my territory?" She hissed at him.

"Who cares whose territory it is. There are cats on both. One more cat on one doesn't make a difference."

Redpaw was speechless.

"I'm Falconpaw by the way." The tom mewed, "You? You suit Fiery. After your personality and all.'

"Im not Fiery," She spat. "Not call me that. I'm Redpaw." She lifted her chin.

"Oh yeah. You're the she-cat Breezepaw hates."

"Why would Breezepaw hate me?" Redpaw asked, feeling hurt. What had she ever done to _Breezepaw_? Aside from saving his tail when the dogs attacked WindClan of course.

"Crowfeather praised your technique at the Daylight gathering a few sunrises ago. Breezepaw was hoping his father would notice _his_ skills. You were quite good," Falconpaw mewed then added cheekily, a mischevious look in his eyes; "But I wonder if you could beat me..?"

Redpaw growled. "Get. Off. My. Territory. Now."

"Woah." Falconpaw meowed. "I'm just kidding." He jumped over to the other side of the stream. "Nice to meet you though.." He padded away then called over his shoulder ".. _Fiery_."

Redpaw couldn't help herself, she smiled. However she soon put a scowl back on her face. She wasn't aloud to like anything enemy Clans said. Much less like any _one_ from another Clan!

Still, there was something about him...

"Redpaw!"

She turned. It was Jaypaw. He was the only one out of her littermates who wasn't being a mousebrain but he sounded a little angry. "Oh, hey Jaypaw." She mewed. "What's wrong?"

"Brambleclaw wants you back at camp."

Redpaw's face fell. "Oh."

"He also said he hoped you had prey."

"Err.." Redpaw didn't have any prey.

"Oh well," Jaypaw mewed. "Doesn't matter. He said he wants to talk to you about fighting now."

She groaned and Jaypaw looked sympathetic.

"Sorry about this Redpaw, I'm sure the heat will pass over soon." But the tone in his mew told Redpaw he was lying when he said that. And that wasn't great.

"Let's go." He mewed and she reluctantly padded with Jaypaw back to camp.

Then a picture of Falconpaw came into her mind and suddenly she felt that maybe she'd decide to live through the battle training- if only to see his face again.


End file.
